Naruto in: Peter Pan
by AssassinErik
Summary: this is a peter pan story with naruto characters in it. i don't own from naruto or peter pan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto in: Peter Pan**

Cast:  
Naruto: Peter Pan  
Sakura: Tinkerbell  
Hinata: Wendy  
Neji: John  
Hanabi: Michael  
Hiashi: Mr. Darling  
Mikoto: Mrs. Darling  
Tsunade: Aunt Millicent  
Sasuke: Slightly  
Shikamaru: Nibs  
Kiba and Shino: The Twins  
Choji: Tootles  
Lee: Curley  
Tenten: Tiger Lily  
Madara: Captain Hook  
Obito: Mr. Smee  
(the rest are all the same) 

Chapter 1: the shadow of a little boy

A time of a story like this has happened in a small town known as Konoha in Japan. It happened in a house of a family known as the Hyuga's, because a girl named Hinata Hyuga was the kind of girl who loved being a childish kid. Ever sence she was a little girl, her mother Mikoto Hyuga would always tell stories about fairy tales and maybe even some Shakespeare stories. Hinata loved telling stories and playing as if she was in the stories with her little sister Hanabi. There was also Hinata's cousin Neji, he was older than she was but he still loved hinata's childish stories and playing along with her and Hanabi. Neji use to live with his parents but the both died due to an unknown illness and was arranged to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousins. Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga was a practical man who was a banker and had plenty of love for his daughters and nephew, even if they act pretty childish for their age. And there was Mikoto's sister Tsunade, she was the one who would watch over the children whenever their dog Nana who was their nurse was chained up, and their parents went out, or she would just come over just to have fun with her family. 

One night on a snowing night, the Hyuga kids were playing in the nursery when Hinata's mother walked in wearing a lovely light purple dress.

"Mikoto!" shouted Hinata's father as he walked in wearing a fancy black tuxedo while holding a white tie in his right hand. "Oh, there you are Mikoto." 

"Why, what's the matter Hiashi dear?" Mikoto asked her husband

"The matter? This tie, it will not tie around my neck. Around the bed post oh yes but around my neck no, it begs to be excused." Hiashi said with a disappointed face because he can't tie his own tie

"Say it again Daddy, say it again." cried Hanabi with a loud cheerful tone

"Settle down Hanabi sweat heart, a little less noise please" Hiashi said making Hanabi frown in disappointment "Now please help my Mikoto, if I don't get this tie around my neck, we won't go out to dinner tonight. And if we don't go out to dinner tonight, I could never show my face in the office again. And if I can show my face in the office again, you and I will starve and our children and nephew will be flung out into the streets."

"Oh father!" Cried Hinata worried about what her father said

"Do not worry Hiashi sweat heart" said Mikoto as she tied the tie around Hiashi's neck "There, I got it tied for you dear."

"What? oh, well then, were alright for another day" said Hiashi with a smiling chuckle on his face

"Yay, were alright for another day!" cried Hinata and Neji at the same time hearing the good news. Then Nana, the nurse of the children who was a dog, came up to Neji yapping at him meaning she was telling him to take his bath

"I will not take my bath Nana" Said Neji while staring down at Nana

"Neji go and take your bath at once, please your filthy body will stink up the house if you don't" Hiashi said

"Oh yes Uncle Hiashi" said Neji as he walked to the bathroom to bathe

"And you go wash up too Hinata my love" said Mikoto as Hinata nods and goes to the ladies bathroom to wash up. Then Hanabi tapped on her mother's back trying to get her attention "Oh, yes Hanabi sweety?"

"At what time was I born Mommy?" ask Hanabi with a curious face

"Why, you were born at 2 O clock in the night time Dearest." Said Mikoto as she bent down smiling at her daughter

"Oh mother I hope I didn't wake you." said Hanabi as her mother couldn't resist her adorableness and gave her a nose kiss while humming and Hiashi was chuckling with amusement and happiness as his daughter went off wanting to wait for her siblings

"Oh they are rather the sweetest children anyone could ever ask for, don't you think so Hiashi?" asked Mikoto turning to her husband

"There is no other better child in the entire world." said Hiashi as he turned to a mirror "Now then, oh no look Mikoto I have hair all over my trousers." Hiashi was now upset again

"here is a lint roller my dear"

"Oh thank you." said Hiashi as he took the lint roller "You know Mikoto, I think it is a mistake having a dog for a nurse, she looks at the children as if they are puppies."

"Hiashi we must keep Nana." said Mikoto with a worried face

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, a few nights ago, I saw a face at the window." said Mikoto catching her husband's attention

"A face at the window, four floors up?"

"It was the face of a little boy, he was trying to get in. I was sitting by the fire, when suddenly I felt a draft as if the windows were open, I looked and I saw that boy in the room."

"Oh I dare say, how did he get through the…."

"But wait, he escaped but his shadow had no time to get out."

"His what?!" said Hiashi in surprise

"His shadow, I hid it. I rolled it up…." said Mikoto as she walked up to a drawer and pulled out something that looked like a shadow of a little kid "….and, here it is." 

Hiashi gasped in surprise and amazement, he had never seen a shadow off of a person before

"Well I don't think its anyone we know." Hiashi said

"I think that boy has been coming back each night, trying to get his shadow. However I didn't tell you everything, the boy wasn't exactly alone. He was accompanied by….I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Accompanied by what sweat heart?"

"By a bolt of light, no bigger than my fist. It darted around the room like a living thing."

"Most unusual."

"Hiashi what could this mean?"

"What indeed" 

Just then, the children walk in with Nana and Nana walks across Hiashi's legs leaving some of her hair on his trousers and rams her head into a corner of a dresser.

"Oh why me, I've got hair all over my trousers again!" Hiashi hollered

"Oh no Nana!" cried the children as they ran over to Nana to comfort her

"Oh go ahead, con her!" hollered Hiashi irritated that he is being ignored "no one ever cons me, I have hair on my trousers so why shouldn't I be conned, why why why?"

"Hiashi please not so loud, the neighbors will hear." said Mikoto

"Well let the whole world here!" said Hiashi

"Oh for heaven's sake." said Mikoto

"I refuse to allow that dog to stay in this house for one hour longer." said Hiashi as he walked over to where Nana was

"Wait father!" cried Hinata

"Envain Hinata, Envain." said Hiashi and he turned from Hinata to face Nana "Your place is in the yard!" he hollered as Nana barked at him

"Hiashi, remember what I told you, that boy…." said Mikoto as she was cut off by Hiashi

"Am I master in this house, or is she?" said Hiashi as he pointed to Nana "Come along." 

Nana just barked at him and placed her head down like she was going to stay put no matter what.

"COME ON NANA!" yelled Hiashi even louder but Nana just barked again "a kind Nana?" Nana just barked "A good Nana" she barked again "A pretty Nana?" Nana then lifted her head "Oh yes pretty Nana come on pretty come here" and Nana walked over to him as he grabbed her collar by surprise

"Gotcha, now come along Nana its out time you go" said Hiashi as he pulled Nana to the door while she was barking sadly. Then the children rush to the window with Mikoto and watch their father

"He's going to chain her up, she's awfully unhappy" said Neji

"No Neji that's not her unhappy bark, that's her bark when she smells danger" said Hinata

"Danger, are you sure Hinata?" asked Mikoto

"Oh yes, is anything there mother?" asked Hinata with worrie

"Oh nothing at all, it's all quiet as stiff" said Mikoto as she closed the windows and had a scared look on her face "Oh dear, I wish I wouldn't have to go out to dinner tonight"

"Can anything harm us mommy after the nightlights are lit?" asked Hanabi

"No precious, they are the eyes a mother leaves behind, to guard her children" said Mikoto as she smiled at her daughter "Now sing your good night song and into your bed"

"Tempered shepard, tempered shepard, let me help you count your sheep. One in the meadow, two in the garden, three in the nursery fast asleep" sang the children as they got into their beds.

"Fast asleep" said Mikoto as she was turning on the night lights

"One save your present" sang Hinata

"Two close your eyes and" sang Neji

"Three safe and happily fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep" sang Hanabi as she finished the song and they all closed their eyes

"Now all go to sleep" said Mikoto as she turned off the nursery light "Dear night light, let protect my sleeping children and nephew, burn clear and instead of fast, tonight" she said as she left the room and left the children to fall asleep 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto in: Peter Pan**

Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki

Hiashi and Mikoto left the house leaving Tsunade to watch over the children while they were out for dinner. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were all sleeping peacefully and there seemed to be nothing unusual going on while they were sleeping. But then, the nursery windows opened up a crack and a bolt of light started flying around the nursery. The bolt of light went over to Nana's dog house and landed on the floor, the light died down a little bit and the bolt of light revealed what looked like a pink haired female fairy with green eyes in a pink dress. The fairy looked in the dog house and had a disappointed face, and she continued to fly around the room. The fairy flew to the children's night lights and blew them out, and she looked in the closet and pulled out all of the pockets of clothes that the children had and she once again had a disappointed face. The fairy then flew over to a night stand and pulled out two small drawers and had an even more disappointed face and she pushed the drawers back in. Then she pulled out the big drawer underneath the two small drawers and her disappointed face was replaced with a face of joy and she flew over to a doll house and hid herself in it and the windows of the doll house glew a red light. The windows of the nursery widened more and without waking up Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi, a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks and wearing a outfit that seemed to be made entirely out of leaves and twigs, flew right into the nursery and landed on the floor without making a sound. The boy looked around the nursery like he was looking for something.

"Sakura?" whispered the boy walking around the nursery "Sakura."

The boy then heard Nana barking and became frightened and flew over to the corner of the nursery and coward in the shades. When Nana stopped darking, the boy stood up and looked around the nursery again.

"Sakura?" whispered the boy again looking around the room "Sakura."

The boy started walking around the nursery again.

"Alright Sakura, where are you?" asked the boy whispering

"Over here." came a voice from inside the doll house which turned out to be the voice of the fairy whose name was Sakura.

"Oh there you are Sakura, you come out of that house. Wait, Sakura, do you know where they put it?"

"Yes, over here." said Sakura as she flew over to the night stand

"Over there? But which drawer?"

"Umm hang on." said Sakura as she looked in the drawers again

"Go on Sakura, hurry up."

"Oh right in here." said Sakura as shw was pointing at the big drawer underneath the two small drawers

"This one?" asked the boy as he rushed over to the drawer and opened it up and Sakura flew right into it. The boy then pulled out the thing Mikoto said was the shadow of a little boy, and he closed the drawer trapping Sakura inside and he chuckled at himself finding what he was looking for.

"My shadow." said the boy dancing around to the middle of the nursery, and stopped while looking at his shadow "Shadow, stick."

The boy place the head of the shadow on his head hoping it would stick, but the shadow fell to the floor when he let go.

"Shadow? Stick." said the boy trying to stick it again but failed again. The boy turned around and growled in irritation.

"Alright shadow…." said the boy walking over to the night stand and grabbed a bar of soap and walked back over to the shadow "….I'll stick you on with soap."

The boy straitened out the body of the shadow and the boy used his spit to the soap to work and rubbed the soap on his feet while laughing at the ticklish feeling. The boy rubbed his feet on the feet of the shadow trying to stick it on.

"Shadow, stick." said the boy hopping over about 6 inches and he turned around to see his shadow still not sticking onto his feet

"Shadow, what's wrong with you c'mon up." said the boy crouching down and banging the feet of the shadow against his own "Shadown, stick stick Stick!"

No matter what he did, the boy just couldn't get the shadown to stick to his own body, and tears started dwelling up in his eyes.

"Shadow what's the matter with you?" said the boy crying. The sounds of the boys crying started to wake up Hinata and she looked over her bed to see the boy in front of it crying on his knees.

"Boy…." said Hinata startling the boy "Why are you crying?"

The boy stood up straight and because he was in the presence of a female, he bowed to her.

"What is your name?" asked the boy

"Hinata Moira Angela Hyuga." said Hinata bowing back to him "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

"Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and strait on till morning."

"What a funny address."

"No it isn't."

"I I mean is that what they put on your letters?"

"I don't get any letters."

"But your mother gets letters."

"I don't have a mother."

"Oh Naruto…." said Hinata and she rushed over to hug Naruto but he put his hand in front of her like wanted her to stop.

"You must not touch me." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Nobody has ever touched me."

"Why not?"

"….I don't know."

"Well no wonder you were crying."

"I wasn't crying about mothers, I just can't get my shadow to stick on."

"Your shadow has come off of you?!" cried Hinata as she looked around the floor in shock

"It's dead" said Naruto pointing to the shadow on the ground and Hinata turned around to see it.

"Oh, how awful." said Hinata

"Yes, dead." said Naruto picking up the shadow and dropping it back onto the ground.

Hinata noticed the bar of soap on the ground and picked it up.

"I take it, you were trying to stick it on with soap." said Hinata

"Well then?" asked Naruto

"Well then let's try sewing it on."

"Oh, what is sewing?"

"My word, you are dreadfully ignorant."

"No I am not."

"I shall sew it on for you my little man."

"Alright."

"But first we'll need a little more light."

Hinata walked over to the switch and turned on the nursery room lights.

"There we go." said Hinata "Now sit right down."

"Umm on the floor?" asked Naruto

"Yes."

"Alright."

Naruto sat right down and Hinata walked over to the night stand and got her sewing kit and walked back over to Naruto and pulled out a needle.

"Oh I must warn you, this will be pretty painful." said Hinata

"I never cry." said Naruto

Hinata placed the toes of the shadow on Naruto's toes and started sewing the shadow onto him. Naruto was grunting and meeping in pain from the sharpness of the needle going through his skin. When Hinata finished sewing Naruto's shadow on, he stood up and moved his legs around and his shadow looked a bit wrinkly.

"Aw my shadows kinda creased a bit." said Naruto

"Well perhaps I should have ironed it." said Hinata

Naruto's shadow started to move a little causing him to move around some more, and after moments of movement, the shadow was following along with Naruto's every actions. Naruto was full of joy and danced around the room.

"Whoa calm down Naruto, it's only a shadow." said Hinata

"Yes, but it's all mine. Oh I am so clever, oh the cleverness of me." said Naruto.

Hinata was in shock not that Naruto was happy, but that he had completely forgotten she sewed his shadow on for him.

"You conceited." said Hinata feeling offended "Of course, I did nothing."

"Nah that's not true, you did a little." said Naruto trying to sound positive

"A little? If I am no use I can at least withdraw." said Hinata as she walked back over to her bed and covered her whole body with the sheets in irritation.

Naruto felt guilty that he made Hinata upset and went over to her bed to comfort her.

"Hinata, don't withdraw. I can't help crowing when I'm pleased with myself." Said Naruto trying to clear his Name to not sound like a cocky jerk "Hinata, one girl is more worth than twenty boys."

Hinata just couldn't resist the sweet voice that no girl could ever resist coming from Naruto, and she uncovered her face to look at him.

"Do you really think so Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Yes I do." said Naruto

"Then I won't withdraw." said Hinata and she lifted her body and she looked at Naruto with delight "I think what you said was just perfectly sweet of you Naruto, I would like to give you a kiss for it."

Naruto then had a facial expression of excitement and he held out his hand expecting Hinata to hand him something.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" asked Hinata

"I shall know when you give me one." said Naruto.

Hinata looked on her thumb of her left hand and noticed she was still wearing a thimble from when she was sewing Naruto's shadow onto him, and she placed it in his hand. Naruto examined the thimble in curiosity since he never really knew what a kiss was.

"Oh a kiss, now should I give you a kiss?" asked Naruto

"If you'd like." said Hinata as she closed her eyes and pushed out her lips a little bit and was leaning closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked around himself but he could hardly see anything but he did find an acorn like button on one of the twigs of his outfit and took it off and placed it into Hinata's hand.

"Oh a buttom." said Hinata with delight looking at the buttom

"Yes." said Naruto

"Naruto I am going to wear it on this chain around my neck." Hinata attached the button onto the chain

"Alright, if you wish."

Hinata couldn't really tell what it was that was attracting her to Naruto, but what she did know, was Naruto definitely was the most clever boy she ever met, even if he was pretty ignorant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto in: Peter Pan**

Chapter 3: Come away to Neverland

"Naruto..." said Hinata

"Yes Hinata?" replied Naruto

"How old are you?"

This was not a very happy question for Naruto. This kind of question always reminded him of one of the most painful moments of his whole life. Naruto didn't want to tell her, but he just went on with it.

"...I don't remember, But I'm quite young I guess...I ran away from home the day I was born." said Naruto with sadness in his voice

"You ran away when you were born?" asked Hinata slightly confused

"No, I was at an age were I could walk and talk. I ment I ran away from home on my birthday."

"Oh, but why did you run away?"

"Because...One night, I overheard my mother and father discussing about what I was suppose to be when I became a man. I learned on that night that when children grow up, they don't really get to have a lot of fun anymore. I always wanted to be a little boy and have fun. I couldn't stand the thought of losing all of that fun, so I ran away. And when I boarded myself on an airplane by accident, I was flown over to London. And then, I went exploring London until I found myself in Kensington Gardens, and from there I have lived a long time among the fairies."

The very moment when Naruto mentioned the word 'fairies', Hinata became absolutely fascinated.

"Naruto, you really know fairies?" asked Hinata with excitement

"I do. You see Hinata, from the very beginning of the human race, when the first human baby made its first laugh, that laughter broke out into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the birth of the fairy race. And so each day, when a new human baby is born, a fairy is born from that child. The boy baby gets a boy fairy, and the girl baby gets a girl fairy, or sometimes its the other way around." said Naruto

"Oh my goodness, that just sounds so very wonderful."

"It is...But unfortunately, the fairies are nearly all dead now."

Hinata's cheerful and happy mood was shattered when Naruto mentioned the nearly all being dead.

"Dead? But why?" asked Hinata with fright in her voice

"Children when they are young all have young imaginations and beliefs, such as in fairies for example. Children know that fairies exist without really knowing they do, but as the children grow older they later on don't believe anymore. Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies', or something similar to it, someplace, somewhere, a fairy falls...down...dead."

Naruto dropped his body onto the nursery floor acting like a fairy dying after someone said "I don't believe in fairies.". Hinata gasped while covering her mouth at the same time in shock at what happens to the fairies as children grow older and don't believe in fairies anymore.

"Oh my gosh, the poor things." said Hinata feeling like she was about to cry

Naruto suddenly jerked his body upwards and had a expression on his face was he thought he made a huge mistake.

"Sakura. I don't know where she's gone, I hope I didn't just kill her." said Naruto as he sprung onto his feet and quickly rushed around the nursery looking for Sakura "Sakura! Sakura!"

"Naruto, you don't mean to tell me that there is a fairy right here in this room?" asked Hinata in excitement

"Yes, she came in with me!" responded Naruto as he continued to look for Sakura

Suddenly, Naruto started hearing something that sounded quiet and familiar and Naruto walked up to Hinata.

"Don't say a word and listen." said Naruto as he and Hinata stayed quiet and they were both now hearing the same sound "You don't hear anything, do you Hinata?"

"No, the only sound i hear is like a tinkle of bells." said Hinata

Naruto's face grew bright with a smile on it.

"That's Sakura. That bell tinkling sound is the language of a fairy." said Naruto

Hinata listened closer to the sound of Sakura and looked towards where the sound was possibly coming from.

"It seems to be coming from over there." said Hinata pointing to the night stand.

Naruto thought about earlier after Sakura showed him where his shadow was, and he suddenly smiled in amusement.

"Hinata, don't tell me I shut her up in that drawer." said Naruto as he rushed over to the night stand

Naruto pulled out the big drawer underneath the two small drawers, and Sakura came flying out. Sakura looked at Naruto with a furious look.

"How dare you leave me in that stupid drawer?! It's dark in there you jerk!" screamed Sakura while she was banging her fists on Naruto's head but Naruto couldn't feel a thing.

"Ah you shouldn't say such stuff Sakura." said Naruto with his eyes nearly closed incase Sakura possibly hit them

"Why shouldn't I?! I was stuck in that box of black for about twenty minutes, and you just left me in there!"

"Well I'm very sorry, how was I suppose to know you were shut up in that drawer?"

"You should have known because YOUR THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME IN THERE!"

Sakura flew over to the doll house and hid herself no longer feeling like being around Naruto for a while.

"Oh come on Sakura, please don't be upset." said Naruto

"Oh i'm going to be upset, upset for the fact that you are spending your time with that great ugly girl when I'm your fairy." said Sakura

Hinata was amazed at how Naruto was able to understand everything that Sakura was saying because the words comeing from Sakura just sounded like tinkles of bells in her ears. So she would need Naruto to translate for her.

"What is she saying Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Well, she's not very polite. She say's your a great ugly girl and she's mine." said Naruto "But Sakura, you know you can't be my fairy because I am a gentleman, and you are a lady."

Hinata listened to what Sakura said. To Hinata, Sakura made four bell tinkling sounds, the first two were the same, but the second two were two higher notes (each note got higher). And then the fith one was a high note that sounded like it was included with a loud fart. Naruto laughed at what Sakura said and Hinata still couldn't understand what she said.

"What did she say Naruto?" asked Hinata

Naruto let out a few more laughs and took a breather to be able to speak.

"She said 'You silly ass.'." said Naruto causing Hinata to gasp and hold her mouth "Yeah i know, she quite a common fairy. She was named Sakura because her hair is as pink as the flower peddals of a cherry tree."

Suddenly Naruto heard the barking from Nana outside again and he quickly dashed over to the corner of the room and coward. Hinata got out of her bed and walked over to the window to look at Nana to see that she was still chaned up.

"It's alright Naruto, she is still chaned up. Come on out of the corner." said Hinata

Naruto decided to trust her and walked back over to the middle of the nursery. Hinata looked at Naruto for a few seconds, and then a thought came to her head.

"...Naruto, can I ask you something?" asked Hinata

"Of course you can." said Naruto

"It's about your address. 'Second star to the right, and then strait on till morning.', where exactly is that?"

Naruto smiled at what Hinata asked him and he walked over to the nursery window and held out his hand into the sky.

"Way our there Hinata." said Naruto

"Out in space?" asked Hinata astonished about where Naruto lives "How do you find you way home?"

"Oh it's easy, you just have to follow all of the golden arrows."

"Where do they lead you?"

"It's a super secret place. It's no planet out in space, it's a super special dimension."

"Oh please tell me about it."

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Of course I will."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

"Alright, but I would like to explain this...by singing."

(AN: That's right people, I am going to make Naruto sing about his home like Cathy Rigby did. And If you are someone who knows this song by heart, then just sing along and have a good time.)

"I have a place where dreams are born, and time is never plaaanned. It's not on any chart, you must find it with your heart, never never laaannnd. It may be miles beyond the moon, or right there, where you stand. Just keep an open mind, and then suddenly you'll find, never never land. You'll have treasure if you stay there, more precious far than gold. For once you have found your waaayyy theeerrreee, yooouuuu caaaaaannn never...never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born, and time is never plaaanned. Just think of lovely things, and your heart will fly on wings, foreeveerrr in never neeeveeeerrrrr laaannnd." sang Naruto in a beautiful voice making Hinata both filled with joy and curiosity

"What does it look like Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Oh, it's an island Hinata."

"A large one?"

"No, quite small. and everyday is followed by another day with one exciting adventure and other. And it's Summer, Winter, Spring, and Fall, all at the same time but just on four different areas of the island."

"Oh I wish I could see it."

"But you can Hinata, close you eyes tightly."

Hinata did exactly what Naruto said hoping he wasn't just tricking her or something.

"Now, what do you see?" asked Naruto

"I see a pool of lovely pale colors." said Hinata as she saw different colors like red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, brown, pink, gold, etc.

"Close them tighter."

"alright."

Hinata closed her eyes her eyes tighter as the colors seemed to be becoming brighter

"Tighter." said Naruto

"Okay" said Hinata as she closed her eyes as tightly as she possibly could.

"And now, the pool will take on a shape. And the colors will become brighter."

"Yes."

"So bright. And in a moment, they will go on fire, and in that moment, just before they do..."

In Hinata's vision of the pool of colors, as the pool finished its shape and just before the colors went on fire, Hinata saw a clear picture of Naruto's island. It was small, but from what Hinata could see, it was definately beautiful and Hinata opened her eyes while smiling brightly

"I see it Naruto. I see it!" said Hinata with delight

"That's it Hinata, that's my island." said Naruto cheering her on as he then continued to sing "You'll have treasure if you stay there, more precious far than gold. For once you have found your waaayyy theeerrreee, yooouuuu caaaaaannn never never grow old. Aaaannd that's my home where dreams are born, and time is never plaaanned. Just think lovely things and your heart will fly on wings, foreeveerrr...In neeeveeerrr neeeeeeeveeeeeerrrrrrrr...Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd."

Hinata was so touched by Naruto's voice as he sang and what he sang about his island: Neverland. She was so touched that she was nearly moved to tears by all this delight of such an amazing place.

"Oh it sounds lovely. Neverland." said Hinata finally speaking after nearly shedding tears

"Oh yes it is." said Naruto

"Well who else lives there Naruto?"

"The Lost Boys."

"Who are they?"

"They are the children that fall out of their carriages, when the nurse is looking the other way. And if they are not claimed in seven days, they come with me to Neverland. I'm their captain you know."

"Oh what fun it must be."

"Yes...But we are rather lonely."

"You are?"

"You see Hinata, me and The Lost Boy's don't really have any female conpanionship."

"Are none of the other's girls?"

"No. Girl's are way too clever to fall out of there carriages."

Hinata held onto her chest as she was once again touched by Naruto's charming way of how he things about girls.

"Oh Naruto, it sounds perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls." said Hinata as she turned around to look at Neji who was still sleeping, and she frowned "Neji over there just despises us."

Naruto suddenly became offended about what Hinata said about Neji despising girls.

"Oh he does, does he?" asked Naruto as he walked over to Neji's bed

"Yes." said Hinata

"Alright."

Naruto lifted his foot over the side of Neji's bed, and kicked Neji off of it. Hinata covered her mouth at what Naruto just did and rushed over to the bed.

"Oh my gosh, your wicked." said Hinata

"Well you see..." said Naruto but was suddenly cut off by Hinata who held up her index finger

"Nope. Your not captain here."

"...Sorry, just wanted to kick him out because I didn't like him very much."

Hinata looked over the bed and noticed that Neji was still sound asleep, which was no surprise since he is a heavy sleeper. Hinata leaned back over the bed and looked back at Naruto

"Although he hasn't woken up. And you did mean to be kind, so you may give me a kiss." said Hinata closing her eyes and pushing out her lips a little.

"I did kinda think you would want yours back." said Naruto as he held the thimble in his hand "Here."

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped as she remembered that Naruto still didn't know what a kiss really was.

"Oh no I'm sorry Naruto, but I didn't mean a kiss. I ment a thimble." said Hinata

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"It's like this."

Hinata placed both of her hands onto Naruto's cheeks, closed her eyes, and leaned foward getting her lips closer to his. Hinata was only one inch away from pushing her lips against Naruto's, but then she felt something grab onto her hair and forcefully yank on it causing her scream in pain.

"Hinata! What's wrong?!" asked Naruto grabbing onto her shoulders with concern

"It's exactly as if someone were pulling my hair." said Hinata holding the back of her head with her eyes closed tightly

Naruto's head then turned over to the doll house and he glared.

"That's Sakura. I've never seen her so naughty before." said Naruto as he walked over to the doll house "Hinata doesn't like it when you do that Sakura, so stop it."

"No chance, she's gonna get what she deserve every time she tries to ki- or give you a thimble." said Sakura in a defensive tone

Naruto growled.

"Must you always be so difficult?" asked Naruto

"Must you always defend other girls other than me?" asked Sakura making Naruto sigh in frustration

"What did she say Naruto?" asked Hinata again needing a translation

Naruto turned from the doll house to face Hinata

"See says she is going to do that to you every time you try to give me a thimble.' said Naruto

"But why?" asked Hinata

"I don't know, why Sakura?"

In Hinata's ears, Sakura made the same five notes with the fifth note included with a loud fart sound which made Naruto laugh again and he turned to look at Hinata.

"She said 'You silly ass.' again." said Naruto making Hinata gasp and cover her mouth again

"Then she is very impertinent." said Hinata "And I always thought all fairies were very charming."

Naruto turned to look back at the doll house.

"And she doesn't like it when you say that so stop it." said Naruto

Hinata suddenly had a certain thought pop into her head.

"Naruto, how did your shadow end up here at this house?" asked Hinata

Naruto turned to face Hinata again.

"Your mother saw me in the nursery a few nights ago and I quickly got out, but she grabbed onto my shadow and it came off of me." said Naruto

Hinata was surprised to hear that this night was not the first night that Naruto visited the nursery.

"This night isn't your first time at the nursery?" asked Hinata

"Nope, me and Sakura have been coming here each night for quite a while now." said Naruto

"But why have you and Sakura been coming over to our nursery each night Naruto?"

"We come to listen to the stories. None of us back home know any stories."

"Oh my goodness, that sounds awful."

"Hinata, your mother was once telling you a very beautiful story."

"Oh which story is it?"

"The one about the prince, who couldn't find the lady who wore the glass slipper."

"Naruto, that's Cinderella. He found her."

Naruto started getting excited about the good news.

"And?" asked Naruto really wanted Hinata to tell him what happened next

"And they all lived happily ever after." said Hinata with glee

"Oh I am glad!"

Naruto sprang onto his feet and rushed to the window

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Hinata surprised by Naruto's actions

"Oh I'm going back to Neverland." said Naruto

"But Naruto, don't leave."

"But I have to the lost boys about Cinderella."

"Please don't leave me hear Naruto, I know lots of stories."

Naruto's attention suddenly grew closely to Hinata as she mentioned about lots of stories she knew about.

"You do Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Oh yes. Oh the stories I could tell the boys." said Hinata with hope in her eyes

Naruto grew very excited as he suddenly grasped onto Hinata's wrist.

"Come on Hinata, we'll fly!" said Naruto as he rushed back over to the window

"Fly?!" cried Hinata in complete shock as she pulled her wrist back pulling Naruto away from the window and she looked strait at him with shock and surprise in her eyes "You can fly?"

"Hinata, please come with me. Uh, how should me and the other boys respect you. Um, we could make dinner for you and tuck you in at night, and in return you could tell us the stories and also make pockets for us. Hinata, none of us have any pockets."

"Oh it just sounds wonderfully fascinating."

Hinata suddenly turned around to look at Neji (Who was still sound asleep on the floor.) and Hanabi.

"Could you teach Neji and Hanabi to fly too?" asked Hinata

"You want me to teach the guy who despises girls?" asked Naruto

"I know he may not be the kind of guy who can accept girls for who they are, but he is still a nice guy, and Hanabi is a girl. So could you?"

"Well...alright, sure."

Hinata squealed as she rushed over to Hanabi's bed and started shaking her.

"Hababi wake up, wake up." said Hinata as Hanabi's eyes twitched and they opened

Hinata then rushed over to Neji and gently slapped his face causing him to wake up.

"Neji, Hanabi, there is a boy here who is going to teach us to fly." said Hinata when suddenly all four of them heard Nana's barking inside the house and it seemed like the barks were coming closer to the nursery.

"Wait someone's coming. Out with the lights Hinata." said Neji as he quickly got back into his bed

Hinata rushed over to nursery light switch and flipped it down turning off the lights in the room. Hanabi quickly covered herself with the sheets of her bed while neji tried his best to look like he was asleep. Naruto was now panicking about the fact that someone was coming and had nowhere to hide.

"Wait, where should I hide?" asked Naruto

Hinata tried to think as quickly as she could knowing that someone was coming closer to the nursery, until she had a thought pop into her head.

"Quickly Naruto, get under my bed." said Hinata as she rushed over to her bed

Naruto followed Hinata and laid his body on the floor and rolled under Hinata's bed while Hinata got into her bed and quickly pulled the covers over her body.

Suddenly, Nana came into the room with Tsunade behind her. Tsunade examined the room and let out a sigh.

"You see Nana, their perfectly silently sleeping in there beds now aren't they? Just listen to there gentle breathing." said Tsunade

Nana ignored Tsunade and continued barking making her annoyed.

"Come on you naughty dog." said Tsuande as she took Nana by her collar and walked her out of the nursery and closed the nursery door

Naruto rolled out from under Hinata's bed, and quickly yet silently placed his ear up against the door to make sure that Tsunade was as far away as possible. Naruto kept on listening until there was nothing left for him to here.

"All clear." said Naruto as he turned the Nursery lights back on

Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi all stopped their fake sleeping and both Neji and Hanabi both staired at Naruto while Hinata got out of her bed.

"So...You said to Hinata that you can teach us to fly?" asked Neji

"He did Neji." said Hinata answering for Naruto causing Naruto to smile

Neji just simply looked at Naruto like he was being ridiculous.

"No offence but...You offend reason little man." said Neji making Naruto frown as Hanabi nodded her head in agreement with Neji

Naruto didn't say a word. Not a single word. Instead in response, his body suddenly started floating off the floor and he kept on ascending higher. Neji found himself completely dumb struck by the site of Naruto actually flying and he just could not believe his eyes. Hanabi was equally just as shocked and surprised at what she was witnessing and she had her mouth covered by her left hand. Hinata was amazed at the truth of what Naruto said about flying and she covered her mouth hiding a bright smile behind her hands. Naruto started to descend and he landed on the baseboard of Neji's bed. Neji then quickly got out his bed and looked at Naruto with excitement.

"I would like to offend it with you." said Neji as Hanabi got out of her bed and appeared beside him

"Me too." said Hanabi

"Oh it'll be lovely to fly." said Hinata appearing next to Hanabi

Naruto smiled at all three of them.

"All you have to do is just think happy thoughts." said Naruto as he ascended into the air again "It lifts you into the air!"

Naruto laughed at the feeling of himself flying as he hung himself upside down from the ceiling looked down at Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi.

"It's very easy." said Naruto

"I've got it." said Neji as he excitedly climbed onto his bed and looked strait ahead at the end of the nursery "Swords, daggers, Adolf Hitler!"

"Stand back Hanabi." said Hinata as she moved herself and Hanabi out of Neji's way (AN: Neji knows that Hitler is a bad guy, buy the fact about Hitlers achievements just fascinates him.)

Neji dashed across his bed and sprang himself off of the baseboard and felt the excitement flow threw his body and he felt himself moving through the air. It seemed to be working, but Neji's body started to descend and sudeenly, he collapsed onto the floor. Sakura revealed herself from the doll house and started laughing at Neji at the top of her lungs until Naruto suddenly grabbed onto her and flew over to Neji. Naruto held back Sakura a little before thrusting her at Neji and some dust came off of her and it touched Neji's face. Neji suddenly felt himself ascending from the floor and he suddenly realized he was now flying. Hinata and Hanabi watch Neji in excitement at the sight of him flying.

"Hinata watch me next." said Hanabi as she climbed onto her bed, picked up her brown furred teddy bear, and looked at the end of the nursery "Pudding, Moon pies, Ice cream, all of the candy in the world."

Hanabi rushed across her bed and sprang her right foot off of the baseboard, but her left foot got caught and she tripped and she was front flipping through the air while screaming. Naruto immediately thrusted Sakura's dust onto Hanabi, and Hanabi suddenly stopped decending. She later found herself rising while slowly front flipping until she stopped by sitting on top of a shelf on the wall. Hanabi looked up and saw Neji on the ceiling. Neji and Hanabi both looked at each other before the two of them started laughing together. Hinata was amused at the silliness of Neji and Hanabi and she began to laugh along with them. Naruto let go of Sakura and he flew over to Hinata. Naruto held up his right hand and blew Sakura's left over dust off his hand and onto Hinata's face. Hinata and Naruto were staring at each other for five seconds until Naruto looked down and looked back up at Hinata. Hinata looked down and amazed to see herself off the ground and that she was flying with Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and moved himself over to the window, opened them, and stood in the way of it.

"Now, Come away." said Naruto getting Hinata, Neji and Hanabi's attention "Come away to Neverland."

Hinata felt really excited about it, but then she suddenly thought about her parents.

"But, what about mother?" asked Hinata

"...Uncle Hiashi." said Neji

"...And Nana." said Hanaib

Naruto looked at all three of them before he had a smile on his face.

"There are mermaids." said Naruto

"Mermaids?!" asked Hinata feeling excited again

"Indians."

"Indians?!" asked Hanabi feeling really excited now

"And pirates." said Naruto as he moved out of the way of the window

"Pirates?!" asked Neji now feeling really excited

Neji just couldn't resist the excitement anymore and flew right out of the window.

"Neji wait for me!" cried Hanabi as she held onto her teddy bear tightly and flew after Neji.

"Come on Hinata." said Naruto as he slowly flew right out of the nursery

Hinata slowly made her way to the nursery window and she placed her right foot on the snowy window sill, but she suddenly stopped and had a frown on her face. Naruto turned back around to see Hinata just silently standing at the window and was confused at why she wouldn't come out of the nursery.

"Hinata?" said Naruto holding out his hand hoping Hinata would come out.

Hinata stood there for just ten more seconds until she turned around and looked back at the wall at the nursery wall. Naruto flew over to her and could see she was upset about something.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"...I can't help but wonder...should I leave, or should I stay?" said Hinata

"What do you mean?"

"Just the night before tonight, I had a talk with my father...about me needing to grow up soon."

**Flashback**

Hinata was sitting on her bed alone in the nursery playing with her dolls until someone knocked on the nursery door.

"Hinata sweetheart, may I come in?" asked Hiashi's voice

"Yes father." said Hinata

With that being said, Hiashi opened the nursery door and revealed himself. Hinata noticed that Hiashi had a not so happy face. he didn't seem to be angry or sad, but he wasn't happy either. Hiashi came over to Hinata's bed and sat down.

"Father?" asked Hinata

"Hinata, we need to talk." said Hiashi

"About what?"

"About your future."

"What about it?"

"For the past twelve years since I have been your father, I have been witnessing that you have been aging normaly, but you maturity still remains pretty low."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, I'm afraid that you aren't very mature at your age. I'm afraid about you going into adult hood and not fully understand the hardships of what it means to be older."

"What do you mean by 'hardships of adult hood'?"

"As a child gets older, that child has to try to take on more responsibilies for themselves instead of relying on their parents for almost everything. That child learns that world can be a lot more cruel than it possibly already seems. And that child learns how to face and deal with the hardness of being a grown up."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?'

"Because Hinata sweetheart, I fear at this rate of childeshness you are at not, you won't be ready to face the hardships as an adult. You are nearly thirteen years old, and you still act very young. That's why i've decided, the day after tomorrow night, you will beging instructions with Aunt Tsunade to become a lady."

Hinata could not believe what her father was saying. This was the first time she learned that growing up ment a lot of torture coming a childs way and torture was not something she wanted.

"But father..." said Hinata being cut off by her father

"No 'buts' Hinata, i've made up my mind, the day after tomorrow, you are going to start growing up. I'm not doing this because i don't love you because you still act very childesh Hinata, I'm doing this because I do love you and because it's for you own good." said Hiashi

Hinata's eyes started to fill with tears. Hiashi hated seeing his daughter upset, so he placed Hinata on his lap and let her cry onto his chest.

"Shshshsh, it's okay Hinata. I know growing up really sucks, but growing up is not something a person can ever run away from." said Hiashi

"But I don't want to grow up and face the hardships of an adult, I wanna be a kid forever and look at the world like it's a good place." said Hinata trying to force herself to speak clearly through the tears she sheded

"That would be nice wouldn't it? Never growing up and still having fun without needing to take on responsibilities at all. But the sad truth is Hinata sweetheart, it's something we all have to face in our lives in the future. Even Neji understands that people have to grow up and face the hardships everyone has to face.

Hinata continued to cry as Hiashi leaned down and kissed her head.

"It's how the circle of life works. We human's aren't animals Hinata, (Well, technically humans are animals.) we're people. And sooner or later Hinata sweetheart, people have to grow up." said Hiashi

**Flashback end**

"And so tomorrow, I have to start learning how to grow up with Aunt Tsunade." said Hinata with her eyes nearly filling up with tears again

Naruto could not stand seeing Hinata so upset about needing to grow up. To him, it seemed like her father was trying to force her to grow up not out of an act of love, but because he just simply wanted her to grow up. Naruto leaned his mouth over near Hinata's ear.

"Forget them Hinata, forget them all. Just come with me to Neverland and you will never, never have to worry about the grown up things again." said Naruto trying to convince to run away from growing up

Hinata turned her head to face Naruto.

"Never, is an awfully long time." said Hinata

Naruto smiled.

"But it's worth it isn't it?" asked Naruto smiling possitively

Hinata smiled at Naruto and she took his left hand with her right hand, and Naruto flew away from with Hinata following him while still holding his hand with Neji and Hanabi infront of them. It would have been nice if Hiashi, Mikoto, or even Tsunade had conveniently figured out all of this and had reached the nursery in time to stop the children from going off to Neverland with Naruto. But if that did happen, then there would be no story now, would there?


End file.
